Having A Family
by cheriepinkie
Summary: Xanxus is a father now. He is suddenly left to take care of his child alone. As he does so,he reminiscences about the past. Xanxus x OC R&R please :)


I wrote a one-shot for Hibari Kyouya before and someone actually gave me an idea to write one for Xanxus. So, here it is :D I'm using Aki again. As usual, I'm really lazy about picking names. Just replace yourself as the girl would work as well :D

* * *

A loud cry woke Xanxus up. "Urghhh..." he groaned. He did not get any sleep at all for days already.

As the cries got louder, he dragged himself towards the crib near the bed. "What's wrong?" he cooed gently to the baby in the crib. If it was anyone's child, he would have been really mad. But, it was his and he loved him.

Xanxus picked the child up and cradled him. His son was slowly drifting off to sleep as he cradled him in his arms. Xanxus went out to the living room and sat there, the baby still in his arms. He stared at the potrait of him and his wife on the wall; it was their wedding day. Thinking back, he would never get married back then. The mere idea of getting married and have annoying, noisy kids running around makes him sick.

He just made the mistake of sleeping with Aki after having too much to drink. She was planning to not tell him and raise the child alone. Obviously, he would not let that happen since it was his mistake as well. He 'forced' Aki to marry him. It didn't work at all at first, she was not a weak woman and she wasn't afraid of him. She was ready to get in a fight with him, at any time. But, he didn't want to go up against her since she was pregnant with his child. She finally agreed to marry him when he kneeled in front of her door every day (thanks to suggestions from Squalo).

Xanxus laughed quietly when he remembered that. Somewhere along the way living with each other, he had slowly began to get used to her presence in his life. The bad and good experiences had made them closer than ever. As he stared down at his baby, he suddenly remembered something Aki had said.

_Aki held his hands and put it on her bump. _

"_Can you feel that? It's your child.." she said slowly._

_Xanxus felt a kick on his hands, he looked at Aki in awe._

"_It's our child in there..I know you're afraid of being responsible for another life...but I believe that you'll be a good father.." she smiled at him._

"_I...um...I..." Xanxus was suddenly lost at what to say; it was too sudden._

"_I don't care about the past...or how many people you have injured with this pair of hands...that's the past..." Aki said, staring at him. She put her hands on his face and continued, "I hope you would be here for me and for our child.." She kissed him gently on the lips._

As his son squirmed around in his arms, he snapped back to reality. His son slowly opened his eyes, he looked around and finally settled with looking at his father.

"You miss mommy too, huh, Aidan?" Xanxus gave his son a rare smile.

His son giggled and smiled up at him. All his tiredness went away when he saw how happy his son was. He brushed Aidan's cheek with his finger; Aidan reached his tiny hand up and wrapped his fingers around his daddy's finger.

"You may look a lot like me, but you're more like your mom, personality-wise." Xanxus smiled widely at his son.

He was happier than he was before, that was for sure. A loving wife and an adorable son, what more can he ask for? The only thing he was not satisfied about right now would be the absence of Aki. They had to come back to Japan for a while to attend Tsuna's wedding with Kyoko. Xanxus didn't want to go so he stayed behind in Aki's old apartment to take care of their son instead. Who knew the celebration would last for days? Xanxus yawned, the lack of sleep from the past few days have started to catch up with him. He carried Aidan and went back into the bedroom.

–

**The Next Day**

The front door clicked and Aki came into her apartment, exhausted. She was still wearing her baby blue dress, with makeup on her face.

"I'm home! Darling? Aidan?" Aki called out.

"Hmm...It's only 8 in the morning, they might still be asleep..." Aki muttered to herself, as she consulted her watch.

She walked into her bedroom and found Xanxus lying oddly on the bed, with an awake Aidan beside him. Aidan was just looking around. She smiled at the sight of her husband and son.

Instantly, she took out her camera and snapped a picture of them. Aidan started making noises when he saw Aki. She picked him up and whispered, "Shh...don't make too much noises, Aidan. Daddy must be really tired.."

"Come on, let's get you some milk and let daddy rest.." Aki quietly carried Aidan out of the room.

–

Xanxus woke up when he heard noises from the kitchen. He looked to his left and saw that Aidan was no longer by his side. He took out his gun and went out of the room.

"Oh, morning, darling. Or is it noon now?" Aki smiled at Xanxus.

His whole body relaxed. One of the things that he feared would be his family getting attacked by his old enemies. He definitely do not want anything to happen to Aki and Aidan. He rushed forward and pulled Aki into an embrace. Aidan giggled at the sight of his parents.

"Hmm...you smell good..." Xanxus said, sniffing her neck.

"No, silly, I smell like food!" giggled Aki, hugging him around the waist. "You could've slept longer..it must be tough taking care of Aidan...I've woken you up..." continued Aki as she leaned into Xanxus.

"Aidan's a good boy..." Xanxus said as he pulled away from her. He stared thoughtfully at his wife before leaning in to kiss her.

* BAM *

The whole Varia team barged into the room. Aidan clapped his hands excitedly when he saw familiar faces.

"We're here, boss!" Squalo shouted.

Everyone became silent, except for Aidan, at the sight of Xanxus and Aki's intimate pose.

"GET OUT!" Xanxus shouted angrily.


End file.
